overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Contagion/Heroic Gaming
"Give in to the Blight!" Contagion '''is one of the assassins of Blackwatch and a former member of Overwatch. Backstory Born is Croatia, Erich Savlar was born to a family of alchemists, and at age 19 he joined Overwatch to help defend the world he lived in from the Omnics. He created a special chemical which he called the Blight, which was more deadly than a gas grenade, which it killed his Omnic opponents quicker, but way more deadly towards humans. This earnt him the codename 'Contagion'. At the age of 20 he was quickly promoted to lieutenant, being one of the youngest to achieve this rank, but he was also chosen to be a member of Blackwatch. This once peaceful member became one of Blackwatch's deadliest assassins, and turned him into a mad scientist, but in the end he managed to keep his insanity in check. When Overwatch disbanded, Contagion went to become a contract killer for hire for many years. During a contract, Contagion was sent to assassinate a mercenary. However, after assassinating the target, a group of assassins shot at him, damaging the flesh of his left cheek, and turning his skin into a pale green as the container holding the Blight chemical contaminated his skin. He was critically wounded, not dead. When he woke up from hospital, his body looked like that of a zombie, but that didn't really bother him in the slightest. However, the Blight filled him with disease, but it didn't affect his health nor physique. When Overwatch was ready to reform after many years, Contagion placed a gas mask on to contain his sickness and create more Blight, to finally take on a new threat, and protect the world he lived in once more. Abilities Wielding his Radium MG, Blight grenades and the Blight itself, Contagion will surprise his enemies, ambush them, and take them out to pursue victory. Passive Ability: Contamination If Contagion is killed in battle, his Blight canister will blow up, unleashing a toxic gas that will damage his foes in a 10-50 radius. Weapon: Blight Cannon His choice of weapon is a grenade launcher capable of shooting Blight Grenades at his opponents Ability 1: Chainsaw Bayonet ??? Ability 2: Untouchable ??? Ultimate Ability: Blight Plague The Blight Plague is Contagion's ultimate. Contagion will take of the Blight container and yell out "Presputite se snijeti!" (Translation: Give in to the Blight!) before opening the container and releasing the Blight, which unleashes a cloud of gas which damages all of Contagion's opponents and killing them instantly. This lasts for 10 seconds until the Blight evaporates and is absorbed into the container. Appearance ??? Skins Rare * Ichor (Robe, pants and gas mask lens turn black) * Phlegm (Robe, pants and gas mask lens turn yellow) * Vomit (Robe, pants and gas mask lens turn green) * Blood (Robe, pants and gas mask lens turn red) Epic * Zombie (Skin turns grey, robe and pants turn camouflage green, gas mask turns black and lens turn crimson) * Foxtrot (Skin turns purple, robe and pants turn orange, gas mask turns grey and orange and lens turn orange) Legendary * Frankenstein (Mask is completely removed revealing his face, skin turns dark olive, two tesla coils come out of his shoulders, the Blight container is damaged, and he wears a black businessman suit) * Ghoul (Recolor of Frankenstein: skin is now light yellow, tesla coils are colored bronze, and the businessman suit is now brown, with the jacket removed) Cosmetics Emotes * '''Brains: Contagion pretends to be a zombie by walking on the spot with his arms out groaning like a zombie. * Staying Healthy: '''Contagion does five push ups with three fingers and pushes himself up with the fingers. * '''Heroic: '''Contagion revs up the chainsaw bayonet of his Blight Cannon and holds it with one hand and on his shoulder. Victory Poses * '''Scare: * Big Guns: * Juggle: * Trivia To be added.